1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices used for protecting vegetable crops from damage by birds or other vegetable eating wild animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional nets tied from filaments or yarn or nets extruded from monofilic plastic strands act as a sort of access block, i.e. they block access to the parts of plants located behind the net. This, however, does not prevent birds from causing considerable damage without slipping through the net. Small birds attempt to slip through, thereby making a very narrow mesh necessary. However, this raises the cost of making the nets. Wide mesh nets have the additional disadvantage that some animals become entangled in them and are unable to free themselves.
Attempts are being made, therefore, to design such protective devices so that they will have a frightening effect on animals, thereby causing them to avoid objects covered with such devices. Another possibility consists in camouflaging the sources of food so that the animals will no longer recognize them as such. A certain deterring effect may be achieved by means of the so-called bird deterrent bands. These are bands approximately 5-8 cm wide in brilliant colors, such as yellow, red or orange or made of shiny aluminum foil. The deterrent effect is present, however, in the immediate vicinity of the bands. The intervals or uncovered spaces between the bands are unprotected.